¡Quiero mi cuerpo!
by sanosukeharay
Summary: Hibari kyouya jamás pensó que esto le pasaría a el como termino cambiando de cuerpo con el herbívoro-dame 1827 8059 yaoi y no no soy buena con los resúmenes


Capitulo 1

-nueva bala-

La luz entraba cálidamente por las ventanas de una habitación totalmente desordenada. En la cama reposaba tranquilamente un moreno en ese momento su cuarto albergaba tranquilidad y silencio lo necesario para dormir

Pero la puerta del cuarto se abrió estrepitosamente dejando entrar a un pequeño niño de cabello negro con peinado afro, un traje de vaquita y ojos esmeraldas

-oye dame-tsuna despierta el gran lambo quiere dulce – grito el niño con traje de vaquita mientras saltaba sobre el joven que reposaba en la cama

-lambo déjame dormir-dijo el moreno mientras ignoraba los salto que daba lambo sobre él

-lo siento pero llegas tardes-restableció un voz que acaba de aparecer por la puerta

La voz le pertenecía a un bebe de traje negro con naranja, un chupete amarillo colgando de su cuello y un extraño control negro con un botón rojo en medio

Él bebe apretó el botón haciendo estallar bombas en la cama del niño dejando la habitación llena de humo

-¡que haces reborn!-grito el niño mientras salía del humo

-apúrate te quedan diez minuto a menos que quieras ser mordido hasta la muerte-dijo reborn para hacer una pausa-además necesito un sujeto de prueba hoy me llego una bala especial-termino mientras ocultaba sus ojos bajo el sombrero

-¡reborn yo no soy ni quiero ser un conejillo de india!-grito un vestido tsuna bajando corriendo las escaleras

-quien dijo que tenias opinión-susurro reborn al aire mientras se iba por la ventana

Tsuna se despidió rápidamente de su kaa-san para irse directo a namimori-school sin siquiera tomar su desayuno

Tsuna sabía bien que Gokudera y Yamamoto no vendrían a clases

El primero por que viajo a Italia hace una semana

Recordaba claramente como gokudera gritaba

-juudaime (decimo)-mientras era arrastrado al avión por bianki

Es cierto gokudera llegaba mañana

Suspiro

Yamamoto iría a jugar la primera ronda de las nacionales por lo tanto no asistiría a clases hoy

Cuando tsuna se dio cuenta ya estaba llegando a la entrada de namimori-school

En la puerta apoyado sobre la pared se encontraba el prefecto carnívoro

Tsuna ya estaba frente a la puerta

De la nada reborn apareció a su lado

-chaussu-saludo tranquilamente reborn

-bebe-dijo hibari moviendo la cabeza como señal de saludo

-oh tsuna es hora de ser sujeto de prueba-dijo reborn mientras convertía a león en un arma para apuntar directamente a la cabeza de tsuna

-hiiiiiiiiiiiii espera reborn-grito tsuna pero reborn lo ignoro y solo disparo

Además del susto de tsuna no paso nada solo estaba parado hay con los brazos sobre su cabeza

-no paso nada –dijo tsuna ara bajar sus brazos y suspirar con los ojos cerrados

-herbívoro si llegas tarde te morderé hasta la muerte –dijo hibari mientras sacaba sus tonfas

Tsuna miro directamente a hibari para correr directo a la escuela

-ya esta decidido –susurro él bebe para desaparecer

El día en la escuela para tsuna no fue el mejor

Lo habían castigado por dejar un desastre en clase de química y tubo que hacer el aseo del salón

Cuando termino se arregló y se dirigió a su casa extrañamente estaba cansado además hoy tenia entrenamiento espartano de reborn

En medio de su camino se encontró con algunos matones aun recordaba lo que dijeron antes de llenarlo de golpes

-mira, mira, mira ni gokudera ni Yamamoto están para protegerte eso significa que nos vas a pagar todas –dijo el líder matón para golpear a tsuna

De hay había sacado unos cuantos moretones la mayor parte en su estomago

Y ahora caminaba cojeando camino a su casa

Suspiro

Siguió caminando hasta que una pelota de futbol le golpeo la cabeza

-ita (duele)-susurro tsuna mientras se sobaba la parte afectada

-oye chico tira la pelota –grito un jugador

Tsuna asintió se agallo y recogió la pelota y la tiro con las manos

Cuando al fin llego a casa reborn hizo su entrenamiento tsuna quedo tan cansado que ni siquiera ceno y se fue al mundo de los sueños

Las estrellan brillaban sobre namimori algunos ciudadanos disfrutaban de la noche en familia, otros se la pasan trabajando y hibari kyouya bueno el acaba de terminar de morder herbívoros hasta la muerte

-kyo-san nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-dijo el vice-presidente de disciplina

Hibari asintió y se fue extrañamente morder a esos herbívoros hasta la muerte le había resultado cansador

Llego a su casa sacos sus llaves y abrió la puerta solo había un pasillo con muchas puertas hibari camino hacia al fondo y abrió la ultima puerta a la derecha

La habitación era de color blanco tenía un armario y distintos muebles dejo su chaqueta y tonfas sobre una mesa y se dirigió al baño

Cuando salió llevando una camiseta blanca y un pantalón negro se acercó hacia el armario y saco un futon lo puso en el suelo se acostó y entro en contacto con los brazos de Morfeo

La luz se colaba lentamente por una habitación verde agua totalmente desordenada en un rincón de la habitación se encontraba un chico de 15 años de cabello marrón desordenado durmiendo plácidamente en la cama

El reloj a su lado marco las 6:00 am

El joven gruño y se sentó en la cama sin abrir lo ojos sus facciones se suavizaron y abrió sus ojos lentamente dejando ver unos orbes chocolates

"¿donde estoy?"

Pensó el joven mirando a su alrededor sus ojos chocolates mostraron confusión

El joven le quito importancia y se puso de pie lentamente y camino hacia una puerta

"Tal vez la salida"

Pensó para acercar su mano a la puerta y girar el picaporte

Pero en vez de la salida se encontró con el baño

Entro el espejo lo reflejo un castaño con pelo indomable, de cuerpo pequeño una camiseta blanca sin manga y ojos chocolates que se agrandaron totalmente al ver su reflejo

"¿que demonios hago en el cuerpo del herbívoro-dame?" Fue la única pregunta que paso por la mente del castaño en esos momentos

Salió del baño intranquilo y confuso lo primero que vio cuando volvió a la habitación era a reborn sentado sobre la cama de la cual se había levantado

-tsuna te has levantado temprano hoy-dijo reborn con un tono de burla En su voz

-¿Por qué estoy en este cuerpo?-pregunto directamente el moreno había notado claramente la burla del bebe

-creo que se trata de la nueva bala con la que le di a tsuna tiene el efecto de cambiar de cuerpo con la primera persona que vea después de ser disparada-susurro reborn lo suficientemente alto para que hibari escuchara y lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie además de ellos escuchara

-me voy a mi casa-dijo el moreno mientras abría el closet de la habitación para sacar un chaleco verde y un buzo blanco

-Te acompaño-"no me pienso perder la cara de tsuna "reborn dijo y pensó

El sonidos de los ronquidos resonaba en las paredes de una habitación blanca en el medio se encontraba un futon sobre el un pelinegro totalmente dormido dueño de los ronquidos una alarma sonó a su lado que lo hizo saltar exaltado

-¿Qué hora son?-susurro el pelinegro abriendo sus ojos mostrando que sus ojos zafiro

Miro hacia el reloj que marcaba las 6:00 am en punto

-mmm por que sonó tan temprano-dijo el ojizafiro mientras fregaba unos de sus ojos con su mano

Bostezo para luego añadir-mis paredes no son blancas esta no es mi habitación-susurro para dejar la cabeza en la almohada

Se tardo un poco en procesar toda la información

-¿¡eh por que no estoy en mi habitación!?-grito el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie claro cayéndose ante veces

Corrió hacia la única puerta que vio y la abrió se encontró que no era solo su habitación si no que tampoco se encontraba en su casa frente a el solo había un pasillo con diferentes puertas

Camino dudoso por el pasillo tenía diferentes cuadro pero se paro frente a unos donde estaba "él" un poco mas joven con una camiseta negra sin mangas con una mujer de edad de cabello negro la cual tenia una sonrisa dulce en su rostro el paisaje de atrás era un gran árbol Sakura

"hibari-san sale muy bien en esa foto "pensó el pelinegro-espera esta es la casa de hibari-san-grito

La puerta de la entrada se abrió con un gran golpe dejando ver a un moreno de cabello en punta ojos chocolate vestido con una sudadera verde con capucha a su lado un bebe con un traje naranja y negro y un gorro con los mismos colores sobre este se encontraba un camaleón verde

-ciassu tsuna-saludo él bebe

Continuara….


End file.
